The Reasons
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Rukia?  Apa dia baik-baik saja?  Update the last chap.  Thx for support...
1. I Want To See You part 1

A/N: Minna akhirnya aku publish juga sekuel "Seven Days In This Villa"

Karena hampir sebagian yang review chap terakhir minta dibuat sekual, aku rasa aku bakal buat sekuel.

Moga tidak mengecewakan.

Disclamer: Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach

Title: The Reasons

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Mystery

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

Musim panas telah berakhir dan segera muncul musim berikutnya, musim gugur. Dimulai lagi kegiatan sekolah untuk para siswa. Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin berangkat menuju sekolah masing-masing.

Dalam perjalan Ichigo hanya termenung saja, dia kurang bisa menikmati indahnya musim gugur kali ini. _Well _karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan Rukia. Selama menikmati sisa liburan musim panas di kota Karakura, Ichigo masih saja memikirkan Rukia dan Runa.

Entah kenapa Runa mulai menarik perhatiannya, gadis yang mirip dengan Rukia. Tapi tidak semuanya mirip, hanya warna mata dan tampilannya yang _tomboy _yang berbeda dengan Rukia. Akhirnya Ichigo telah sampai di kelasnya dan langsung masuk.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun." sapa Inoue Orihime.

"Oh... Inoue? Pagi." balas Ichigo dan langsung ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak dihiraukannya tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya, pikirannya belum bisa terlepas dari dua sosok gadis yang sama tapi tak serupa itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru," ujar Ochi-sensei. Semua murid mulai heboh dengan pemberitahuan Ochi-sensei itu. Baik yaang cewek atau cowok, semuanya penasaran dengan murid baru itu. "Anak-anak, bisa tenang? Silahkan masuk." Ochi-sensei menyuruh seseorang yang ada di balik pintu kelas masuk.

Dan tampak sosok seorang gadis memasuki kelas itu, berambut hitam sebahu. Ichigo langsung melihat gadis itu dengan seksama.

'Aku seperti mengenalnya.' batin Ichigo.

"Nah, inilah murid baru. Namanya Hikari Runa." ujar Ochi-sensei.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hikari Runa. Mohon bantuan kalian." ujar Runa sopan.

Semua murid langsung merasa murid baru itu sopan. Ichigo hampir saja ingin berteriak, tapi tidak mungkin dilakukannya di kelas. Ternyata Runa pindah ke kota Karakura.

"Hmm... Kamu duduk di belakang Kurosaki ya," ujar Ochi-sensei. "Kurosaki, berdirilah supaya Hikari-san tahu tempat duduknya."

"Tidak perlu sensei." ujar Runa pelan dan langsung berjalan menunggu tempat Ichigo. Ichigo memandang Runa dengan bingung, tapi Runa malah tersenyum ke arahnya dan segera duduk di belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran kita mulai."

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua murid istirahat, beberapa murid menghampiri Runa. Mereka ingin bicara dengannya, salah satunya Orihime dan Tatsuki.

"Halo Hikari-san, namaku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal" ujar Orihime sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Runa membalas jabat tangan Orihime.

"Salam kenal juga, Inoue-san." ujar Runa.

"Lalu ini, sahabatku." Orihime menunjuk ke arah Tatsuki.

"Arisawa Tatsuki. Salam kenal." ujar Tatsuki.

"Salam kenal."

"Lalu aku kenalkan pada temanku yang lain juga." Orihime segera mengajak Runa berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ini Sado-kun, Ishida-kun." ujar Orihime sambil menunjuk ke arah Sado dan Ishida. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk kecil, begitu pula Runa.

Runa melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada sosok Ichigo. Mata merahnya mencari ke sekeliling kelas.

"Ada apa Hikari-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Mana Ichigo?" tanya Runa.

"Kurosaki-kun ada di atap kayaknya. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Baiklah."

Orihime mengantar Runa menuju atap sekolah. Dan memang benar Ichigo berada di sana. Sosoknya sedang bersandar di tembok dekat atap sekolah. Angin bertiup cukup kencang di atap sekolah, membuat rambut orange kuning milik Ichigo tertiup angin. Membuat sosoknya terlihat keren.

"Kurosaki-kun..." panggil Orihime sambil berjalan menghampiri Ichigo, begitu juga Runa.

"Oh... Inoue dan Runa," gumam Ichigo. "Ada apa?"

"Hikari-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tinggal dulu ya?"

Orihime berjalan meninggalkan Runa dan Ichigo berdua di atap. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Runa hanya terdiam. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka, tidak ada satupun yang berniat mulai bicara.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini Runa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu." ujar Runa.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya? Dan masalah di penginapan?"

"Tidak cuma aku pelayan di penginapan itu, lagipula aku harus sekolah."

"Apa tidak jauh?"

"Aku tinggal disini di rumah saudaraku."

Lalu hening lagi. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Rambut hitam Runa bertiup dan mata Ichigo membesar melihatnya. Entah kenapa sosok Runa kali ini jadi sama persis dengan Rukia. Terlalu mirip.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Runa dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Sekilas terlihat sosok Rukia di dalam sosok Runa.

"Rukia..." ujar Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh Runa.

"Eh? Ichigo?" tanya Runa.

"Eh? Ma... maaf..." Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Runa. Tapi Ichigo berpikir lagi, darimana Runa mengetahui nama Ichigo. "Tunggu sebentar, Runa."

"Ada apa?" tanya Runa.

"Kamu... tahu darimana tahu namaku?" tanya Ichigo. "Setahuku aku belum mengenalkan diriku padamu. Tadi saat duduk pun kau sudah langsung tahu diriku. Kenapa?"

Runa hanya terdiam. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo bingung dengan tindakan Runa itu, dan saat seperti itu teringat lagi sosok Rukia makin jelas.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Runa dan Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berhak untuk tahu." ujar Ichigo.

"Rukia... ingin sekali berjumpa denganmu."

"Eh? Rukia?"

Runa hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang mencurigakan. Jujur Ichigo jadi curiga dengan Runa. Dia mengira Runa mungkin tahu kelemahannya dan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi atas dasar apa Runa ingin menyakitinya? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau kira aku bohong." ujar Runa.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Rukia, Runa?" Ichigo sudah kesal dengan ucapan Runa. Jika Runa bukan cewek bisa saja Ichigo menghajarnya, Ichigo sudah terlalu kesal karena Runa menyebutkan nama Rukia. Sepertinya nama Rukia itu sedikit terlarang, karena hanya Ichigo, adik kembarnya dan Byakuya saja yang mengetahui. Kenapa harus ada orang seperti Runa.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Runa sedikit sinis.

"Kau?"

Disini Ichigo mulai menyadari hanya tampilan luar saja Runa mirip dengan Rukia. Tapi sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Terlalu beda mungkin. Ichigo tahu dia belum mengenal jauh Runa, tapi dari percakapan ini dia mulai bisa mengenali Runa.

"Kau itu hanya bisa memikirkan Rukia saja. Kenapa kamu tidak mencegah kepergiannya?" tanya Runa lagi.

"Dari awal kami tidak bisa bersama. Kumohon Runa, jangan bicarakan ini." ujar Ichigo lesu. Dia tidak ingin merasa bersalah dan sedih seperti dulu. Kehilangan sosok Rukia dalam sekejap membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi dia tahu dari awal dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Rukia.

Lagi-lagi hening. Atmosfir yang terasa juga sangat kaku. Baik Runa maupun Ichigo tidak saling bicara.

"Apakah setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu sikapmu seperti ini, Ichigo?" ujar Runa. Tapi nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi, terkesan lebih lembut. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Runa. Aura yang terpancar dari Runa berbeda dari yang tadi, lebih lembut. Mungkinkah ini?

'Rukia...' batin Ichigo.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa publish juga.

Gomen kalau ceritanya pendek. Baru terpikirkan kayak kini ceritanya.

Semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang lagi.

Mind to review?


	2. I Want To See You part 2

A/N: Hai minna-san akhirnya aku update juga.

_Well, _semoga minna-san suka dan terima kasih untuk yang review...^^

Disclamer: Tite Kubo yang punya Bleach

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

"Apakah setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu sikapmu seperti ini, Ichigo?" ujar Runa. Tapi nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi, terkesan lebih lembut. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Runa. Aura yang terpancar dari Runa berbeda dari yang tadi, lebih lembut. Mungkinkah ini?

'Rukia...' batin Ichigo. "Kau..."

"Ini aku Ichigo." ujar Runa.

"Kalau kau bercanda, ini tidak lucu! Berhentilah menjadi Rukia!"

"Kau bicara apa, Ichigo? Ini memang aku, Rukia."

Sekarang Ichigo sudah benar-benar kesal. Ditatapnya wajah Runa dengan penuh amarah, Ichigo masih bisa bersabar kali ini. Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo benar-benar merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Runa saat ini.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak percaya?" ujar Runa yang langsung menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Dan yang membuat Ichigo terkejut adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari Runa, ya warna matanya.

Ichigo tahu warna mata Runa adalah merah, bukan violet. Sekarang warna mata Runa menjadi violet, dan itu membuat Ichigo terkejut. Satu hal lagi yang menambah kemiripan Runa dengan Rukia. Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangan Runa yang berada di kerah bajunya.

"Sejak kapan kau bermata violet, Runa?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun Ichigo. Ini aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." ujar Runa.

"Kau terus membawa nama Rukia. Kalau kamu memang Rukia, kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah!"

Ichigo mulai berpikir sejenak. Ditatapnya sosok Runa yang merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Dan Ichigo menemukan pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Ok! Jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Ichigo. "Pertama kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Malam hari di jembatan." ujar Runa.

'Jawabannya tepat.' batin Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo masih belum yakin dan kembali memberi pertanyaan.

"Aku menginap disana berapa hari dan sama siapa?"

"Tujuh hari, dengan kedua adik kembarmu dan ayahmu yang waktu itu jarang pulang."

"Siapa nama adikku?"

"Yuzu dan Karin."

"Seperti apa mereka?"

"Yuzu berambut coklat dan feminim, Karin berambut hitam pendek dan _tomboy_."

Ichigo terkejut karena jawaban pertanyaannya benar semua. Untuk Runa yang adalah orang luar, tidak mungkin dia mengetahui sedetail ini. Sangat mustahil malah. Tapi Ichigo ingin memastikan dengan satu pertanyaan terakhir.

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir. Kenapa saat kau akan diusir oleh Byakuya kau minta satu hari lagi?" tanya Ichigo. Ichigo yakin 100% hanya Rukia asli yang bisa menjawab ini, karena Ichigo juga tahu apa jawabannya.

"Karena... aku ingin bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Ichigo." ujar Runa.

Dan Ichigo benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya, Runa berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Ichigo tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Ditatapnya mata Runa, mata berwana violet, persis warna mata Rukia.

"Kau percaya ini aku, Ichigo?" tanya Runa.

"Aku..." Ichigo masih bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Baiklah... Aku ceritakan satu cerita untukmu."

* * *

**Flashback On,Rukia's POV**

**

* * *

**

_Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lubang hitam itu, lubang yang entah membawaku kemana. Aku merasa inilah saatnya. Aku akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan hidupku yang mulai berwarna karena kehadiran Ichigo._

'_Maaf, Ichigo.' batinku dan langsung melompat ke lubang itu. Dan begitu aku melompat lubang itu langsung tertutup. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ichigo meneriakan namaku, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Aku sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_Entah kenapa semuanya terasa gelap. Hitam. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Aku berusaha membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, kulihat ada sedikit cahaya. Cahaya? Padahal aku tidak yakin akan masuk surga. Kenapa ada cahaya? Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat sekelilingku. Hanya sebuah kamar._

_Tunggu? Kamar? Kenapa aku ada di kamar? Aku langsung bangun dari tidurku dan segera melihat ke arah cermin yang ada di kamar itu. Ini bukan sosokku. Ini, sosok gadis di penginapan itu. _

_Aku memeriksa apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku menyentuh dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, sosok gadis ini adalah aku. Aku adalah dia. Aku berada di dalam tubuhnya._

"_Ah..." gumamku kaget._

"_Runa, kau sudah bangun? Waktunya kerja!" terdengar suara wanita yang berteriak memanggil nama gadis ini. Ya, sekarang aku berada di tubuhnya, Runa._

"_Iya." jawabku dan segera keluar dari kamar._

_Aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam tubuh Runa. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Semuanya terasa sangat aneh. Aku mencoba menjalankan pekerjaan sesuai petunjuk wanita itu, melayani tamu, membereskan meja dan sebagainya._

_Saat aku sedang membereskan meja, datanglah seorang pelanggan. Dia wanita yang jarang kulihat disini atau mungkin aku juga yang jarang keluar._

"_Selamat datang," ujarku ramah. "Anda mau pesan apa?"_

"_Bisa kau sediakan bir untukku?" tanya wanita itu_

"_Maaf, tidak ada bir disini."_

"_Masa tidak ada? Penginapan macam apa ini?"_

"_Akan saya carikan untuk Anda, Nona."_

"_Cepat!"_

_Aku bergegas bertanya pada wanita pemilik penginapan. Dia sempat heran karena mengira aku amnesia. Tapi sekarang aku bukanlah sosok yang dia kenal, aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Well, siapa yang percaya kalau seseorang cerita di dalam tubuhnya ada satu orang lagi. Tidak masuk akal._

_Begitu mendapatkan bir aku segera bergegas menemui wanita itu dan membawa pesanannya. Wajah wanita itu kurang bersahabat, dia memandangku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk yang menjijikan. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya itu._

"_Kau lama sekali! Memangnya kau tidak bisa lari apa? " tanya wanita itu galak._

"_Maaf." jawabku._

"_Pelayanmu sangat tidak bermutu. Penginapan ini juga sebaiknya ditutup. Atau kau saja yang keluar dari sini? Kau tidak ada gunanya sama sekali!"_

_Aku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan wanita itu. Aku tahu aku tidak memberikan pelayanan sebaik yang lain, tapi mendengar penghinaan seperti itu rasanya menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku bergerak sendiri, aku mengambil pisau yang ada di meja makan tiap meja dan langsung menusuk tangan wanita itu._

"_Akh..." wanita itu meringis kesakitan. Semua pengunjung kaget melihatku. Mereka memandangku sangat heran. _

"_Ah..." dan untuk sesaat aku kembali ke diriku dan sudah melihat wanita itu berdarah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

"_Kau?"_

_Tanpa menjawab apa-apa aku langsung berlari meninggalkan penginapan ini. Aku melangkah keluar meninggalkan masalah ini saja. Berlari? Aku pengecut ya? Tapi aku jujur tidak tahu tindakanku, seolah-olah badanku bergerak sendiri._

'_Haha... Aku menikmatinya.' ujar seseorang. Aku mendengar suara itu. Iya, suara itu berasal dari dalam diriku._

'_Apa maumu?' tanyaku._

'_Lho? Kok begitu? Kau sudah memasuki tubuhku, tapi kau tidak bertindak saat dihina. Biar aku yang menghabisi wanita itu.'_

'_Kau siapa?'_

'_Justru kau siapa? Aku Runa, Hikari Runa'._

'_Aku Kuchiki Rukia.'_

'_Oh begitu. Kau yang harusnya sudah meninggal karena insiden itu kan?'_

'_Iya...'_

_Aku terdiam, ternyata Runa tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku kira dia tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi di desa kecil seperti ini, kabar apa pun pasti akan terdengar. Apalagi tadi..._

'_Tidak apa kau menyerang wanita itu?' tanyaku._

'_Tidak apa.' jawab Runa._

'_Tapi sebaiknya kita berkonsultasi.'_

'_Hah? Malas!'_

'_Ayo...'_

_Aku yang menguasai tubuh Runa segera membawanya menuju kapel. Kapel yang cukup luas, aku tadinya hanya ingin singgah disana untuk berdoa saja. Ternyata ada Pastor, dan lebih mengejutkanku Pastor-nya adalah Nii-sama._

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Nii-sama._

"_Nii eh Bapa tolong saya," ujarku. Dan aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padaku. "Apakah aku dapat dimaafkan, Bapa?" tanyaku. "Aku... aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk."_

_"Tenang saja. Kau akan merasa lebih tenang jika meminta maaf, kau tahu perbuatanmu itu masih bisa diperbaiki." ujar Nii-sama._

_"Baiklah... Aku permisi dulu." aku beranjak pergi dan melihat sosok Ichigo. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Jujur aku merasa senang bisa melihat sosok Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengenali sosokku yang sekarang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlalu dari Ichigo secepatnya._

* * *

_Aku segera menemui wanita itu untuk minta maaf, walau sempat akan bertengkar lagi tapi masalah telah selesai. Kulihat sosok Ichigo yang berada tidak jauh denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke penginapan._

_Kami berdua hanya sebentar mengobrol bersama, well ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak tahu gadis yang saat ini bicara dengannya adalah aku, wajar dia tidak tahu karena sosoknya yang berbeda._

_"Maaf, aku pulang dulu." pamit Ichigo._

_"Eh? Mau pulang ya? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." ujarku._

_"Lebih tepatnya selamat tinggal, karena aku akan pulang."_

_"Eh?" _

_Aku tahu maksudnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami bertemu, dia akan segera pulang ke kota Karakura. Aku berusaha bertahan agar tidak menangis, memikirkan dia akan jauh setelah aku berhasil menemukannya rasanya tidak enak._

'_Kau akan membiarkan dia pergi?' tanya Runa._

'_Iya. Tidak apa.' jawabku._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak lama kemudian aku keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju villa yang bekas ditempati keluarga Kurosaki. Langkah kakiku terhenti dan senyum terlihat di wajahku._

'_Aku juga akan selalu mengingatmu, Ichigo...' ujarku._

'_Haha... Bisakah?' tanya Runa._

'_Tentu. Kau mau membantuku?'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Aku janji padamu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, dan ketika saatnya tiba aku akan pergi dari sini.'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Iya. Tujuanku hanya itu.'_

'_Semoga sukses.'_

'_Hehe...'_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback Off**

**

* * *

**

"Bagaimana? Kamu sekarang percaya ini aku?" tanya Rukia.

"Jadi kau berada di dalam tubuh Runa? Iya kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Iya."

"Kukira kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, Rukia."

"Hehe... Aku... masih ingin melihatmu dulu."

Ichigo segera memeluk Rukia, _well _Rukia yang berada di tubuh Runa. Rukia merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua memang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Cukup menyenangkan bisa bertemu lagi.

'Hem, hem... Kalian melupakan aku.' ujar Runa.

"Eh? Runa?" gumam Rukia.

"Runa juga ada?" tanya Ichigo.

'Tentu saja!'

Tiba-tiba warna mata Runa berubah lagi menjadi warna mata aslinya, merah. Runa menatap Ichigo sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau membedakan kami?" tanya Runa.

Ichigo langsung terdiam. Sejujurnya dia bingung bagaimana cara membedakan mereka. Kalau orang lain bisa saja mengira Runa ini berkepribadian ganda, Ichigo termasuk hebat bisa mempercayai hal seperti itu.

'Ada caranya.' ujar Rukia.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Warna mata." ujar Runa tiba-tiba.

"Warna mata?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kalau aku, warna mata merah. Kalau Rukia, warna mata violet. Sikap kami juga bakal jauh beda."

"Pantas saja..."

Runa hanya menyeringai saja melihat Ichigo. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti," ujar Runa bersemangat. "Kau tahu, ada Rukia aku jadi tidak bebas."

'Apa maksudmu tidak bebas?' tanya Rukia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel yang cukup kencang, sudah bel masuk ternyata. Ichigo berjalan menjauh dari Runa dan dia sedikit bingung.

"Sudahlah Runa juga Rukia. Ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Ichigo.

"Ok..."

* * *

Ichigo dan Runa kembali ke kelas dan langsung mengikuti pelajaran. Seperti itu hingga saatnya pulang sekolah. Semua murid langsung keluar dari kelas dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ichigo memperhatikan ke arah belakangnya, dimana Runa duduk.

"Kau lama juga membereskan buku-bukumu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Haha... Rukia menghambat gerakanku." jawab Runa asal.

'Apa maksudmu, Runa?' tanya Rukia.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Ichigo.

"Ok..."

Sekarang Ichigo dan Runa pulang sama-sama. Ichigo melihat ke arah mata Runa, warna matanya masih merah. Dia masih berada di samping Runa. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja, Runa yang melihatnya merasa heran.

"Kamu kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Runa. "Apa kau kerasukan sesuatu?"

"Haha... Tidak," ujar Ichigo. "Hanya saja aku merasa tidak bisa meyakinkan bahwa kau adalah Rukia begitu saja."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Percaya. Hanya saja pribadimu dan Rukia jauh berbeda."

Runa langsung menepuk punggung Ichigo cukup keras sambil tertawa. Ichigo sampai kaget dibuatnya, ternyata Runa agak kasar juga.

"Haha... Sudah kuduga orang sepertimu susah menerimanya. Tapi mengertilah. Rukia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah..." ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Runa kembali berjalan bersama. Mereka berjalan cukup lama di jalanan kecil, jalan itu jarang dilewati banyak orang. Padahal arah rumah mereka tidak sama. Ichigo menatap Runa, dan kali ini warna mata Runa berubah menjadi violet.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Iya? Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah tidak... Sampai kapan kau disini?"

"Sampai..."

Rukia menggantungkan ucapannya, cukup membuat Ichigo penasaran untuk mendengar lanjutan ucapannya. Cukup lama Rukia terdiam tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak peduli kapan kau ada disini, asal kita bisa bertemu aku senang Rukia." ujar Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, dia juga mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia yang malu-malu itu, memang ciri khasnya. Entah apa yang Ichigo pikirkan, Ichigo langsung merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir Ichigo akan bertemu dengan bibir Rukia. Tapi...

"MESUM!" jerit Rukia kencang sambil menampar Ichigo dengan tas sekolahnya. Cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang baru melewati jalanan itu.

"Aduh... Sakit tahu, Rukia!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus pipinya dan melihat ke arah mata Rukia, sudah berubah menjadi merah. "Runa?" Ichigo langsung merasa panas dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau Ichigo?" jerit Runa sambil marah-marah.

'Runa, kenapa kau mengacaukan semuanya?' tanya Rukia sambil berteriak frustasi.

'Berisik kau, Rukia! Bagaimanapun juga ini tubuhku. Aku tidak mau kau mengambil alih seenaknya.' ujar Runa masih dengan marah-marah. Dan karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Haha... Maaf ya Runa," ujar Ichigo. "Aku tidak bermkasud..."

"Huh..." Runa langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo menuju rumahnya. Ichigo juga tidak bisa mencegahnya dan membiarkan Runa pergi.

"Haha... Aku harus bisa belajar membedakan mereka." gumam Ichigo.

* * *

Runa berjalan menuju rumahnya. Disana masih sepi, saudaranya belum pulang dari kantornya. Runa segera menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Mata merahnya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Rukia..." panggil Runa.

'Iya?' tanya Rukia. 'Ada apa?'

"Ah... Kurasa kau harus bisa menahan diri, sampaikan juga pada Ichigo."

'Baiklah...'

"Tujuanmu hanya ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Aku tidak terima kalau kalian melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga ini tubuhku, dan aku hanya ingin dicium oleh cowok yang kusukai."

'Baiklah, Runa..'

"Hari ini kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti senang."

"Iya. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi."

"Tapi sampai kapan Rukia? Kau kan tidak bisa selamanya berada di tubuhku."

"Aku tahu... Lagipula Nii-sama telah menentukan waktunya."

"Bapa ya? Oh ya juga ya..."

Runa terdiam dan hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Demikian Rukia juga terdiam, membiarkan Runa beristirahat.

'Kalau waktunya tiba, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi.' ujar Rukia.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update juga minna...

Ditunggu reviewnya..^^


	3. Let's Make Some Memories part 1

A/N: Gomen minna aku lama update.

Kali ini aku bakal berusaha update secepat yang aku bisa.

Ya, sambil mengumpulkan ide lagi karena alurnya sempat hilang...XDD

Thx buat yang udah review...

Disclamer: Bleach selalu punya Tite Kubo

Genre: Friendship, Mystery, Romance

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

Kegelapan masih menyelimuti langit, ya hari telah malam. Runa sedang tidur di ranjangnya karena capek setelah kegiatan di sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara jeritan Rukia, dan terpaksa Runa membuka kelopak matanya yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk itu.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Runa.

'A...aku...' gumam Rukia.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

'Iya.'

"Hah...Hanya mimpi kok. Tidurlah." Runa kembali memejamkan matanya sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara Rukia atau lebih tepatnya tangisan, tangisan yang memilukan.

'Apakah tiap ada pertemuan harus ada perpisahan?' gumam Rukia yang masih terisak.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Runa cepat. "Kau menyedihkan sekali, Rukia."

'Aku tahu...'

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kau tahu, kau dan Ichigo hanya membuka luka lama."

'Eh? Maksudmu?'

"Sudahlah, selamat tidur."

Runa sedang tidak ingin melayani pertanyaan Rukia dan dia lebih memilih untuk tidur. Sedangkan Rukia masih saja menangis, entah kenapa semakin dia memikirkan Ichigo ketakutan akan kehilangan Ichigo semakin besar.

'Apa mungkin benar perkataan Runa?' batin Rukia.

* * *

Keesokannya Runa segera berangkat ke sekolah, kali ini berangkat lebih pagi. Sesampainya di kelas susana masih sepi. Runa memilih untuk menuju atap sekolahnya, lebih tenang daripada di kelas.

Dan tidak hanya tenang, angin pagi yang sejuk juga menemani Runa di atap sekolah. Runa hanya diam saja, mata merahnya sesekali memandang ke bawah.

'Kenapa kesini Runa?' tanya Rukia.

"Entah...Aku hanya ingin disini." jawab Runa asal.

Dan lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening. Tampaknya Runa yang biang ribut ini menyukai ketenangan juga. Rambut hitamnya terbawa angin, terlihat manis sekali.

"Rupanya kamu disini." ujar seseorang. Runa langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok Ichigo sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kamu rupanya," gumam Runa. "Apa kau ingin bicara dengan Rukia?"

"Eh?" wajah Ichigo langsung memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Runa. "Kalau bisa, boleh."

"Giliranmu, Rukia." ujar Runa.

Dan ketika Runa bicara seperti itu warna mata merahnya telah berubah menjadi violet, sekarang giliran Rukia yang berada di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Rukia ya?" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia mengangguk pelan dan juga tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Menurutmu kapan kita bisa bersama?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Rukia menunjukkan kegelisahan, Ichigo hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Suasana hening sekali, Runa juga tidak ingin ikut campur masalah mereka berdua. Biarlah mereka berdua menyelesaikannya.

"Aku bermimpi Ichigo, aku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari sekarang." gumam Rukia.

"Rukia kau..." sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Rukia langsung menyambungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi tidak ingin menyakitimu juga."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, diusap kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia hanya terdiam saja, membiarkan Ichigo menyentuh dirinya walau ini tubuh Runa. Dia tahu dari awal mereka tidak bisa bersama, dia yakin Ichigo pasti tahu.

"Kalau aku harus kehilanganmu, asal mempunyai kenangan denganmu tidak apa-apa." ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Mata violet Rukia menatap ke arah mata coklat Ichigo, dalam sekali. Saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya."

"Terima kasih."

Dan suasana kembali hening, baik Ichigo dan Rukia tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia, senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Tangan Ichigo langsung menggengam tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran. Tapi dia juga membalas genggaman Ichigo.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ciptakan kenangan bersama." jawab Ichigo.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Setidaknya saat kau pergi nanti, kenangan kita tidak akan pernah hilang."

"Ichigo!" Rukia langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo dengan senang. Tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang Ichigo, Ichigo juga membalas pelukan Rukia.

Air mata Rukia perlahan keluar dari kelopak matanya, air mata bahagia. Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu. Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku...bahagia, Ichigo. Sangat bahagia." jawab Rukia masih terisak.

Dan Ichigo kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Saling membagi kehangatan di pagi hari ini. Entah karena langit senang melihat pasangan itu, langit terlihat lebih cerah. Angin juga berhembus dengan sejuk, suasana yang sangat serasi dengan mereka.

"Kita bisa memulainya dari hari ini. Kau mau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya!" jawab Rukia penuh antusias.

* * *

Ternyata waktu berjalan cepat dan hari telah menjadi sore. Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan semua murid bergegas pulang. Tampaknya kali ini Runa benar-benar memberikan kesempatan untuk Rukia bersama dengan Ichigo. Kedua sejoli itu menikmati hari-hari mereka di sekolah, meski tidak terlalu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun Ichigo bersama dengan Runa dan itu akan menjadi hal yang aneh. Padahal tanpa orang lain tahu Ichigo sekarang bersama dengan Rukia yang berada di tubuh Runa.

"Tumben Runa tidak keluar." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya juga ya," gumam Rukia. "Entahlah."

"Tapi itu artinya kita bisa bersama selama ini."

"Hehehe..."

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah manis Rukia yang sedang tertawa itu. Ichigo kembali menggengam tangan Rukia, wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Ichigo malah makin senang menggodanya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali." gumam Ichigo.

"Ah..." Rukia hanya membuang muka dari Ichigo.

"Rukia, besok hari Sabtu. Kita pergi ke taman hiburan ya?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Ok! Aku mau..."

Akhirnya Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia sampai di depan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia sebentar dan berlalu meninggalkan Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan lupa, besok jam 10 pagi. Aku menunggumu disini." ujar Ichigo dari kejauhan dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Duh senangnya yang habis bersama satu hari ini.' goda Runa.

"Eh Runa? Kau baru muncul?" tanya Rukia.

'Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia berjalan menuju rumahnya dan masuk. Disana dia melihat sosok wanita berambut hijau sedang meletakkan makanan di meja makan. Runa langsung menggantikan Rukia.

"Aku pulang, Nel." ujar Runa.

"Ah...Selamat datang, Runa." ujar Nel, saudara Runa. Dia sudah selesai meletakkan makanan dan segera menarik tangan Runa.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ditarik?"

"Kau belum makan kan? Kita makan dulu yuk."

"Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua segera menyantap makanan yang ada, sup Miso dan udang goreng. Dan memang hanya masakan itulah keahlian Nel. Terkadang atau lebih sering Runa memasak menu yang variatif untuk makan.

"Masakanmu enak juga." ujar Runa.

"Hehe...Terima kasih," ujar Nel sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku hanya bisa masak seperti itu saja. Biasanya kau sudah pulang, dan karena kau belum pulang aku masak untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan kembali memakan makanan yang ada. Dan Runa yang terlebih dahulu selesai makan, dia membereskan peralatan makannya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ke kamar ya." ujar Runa.

"Iya." ujar Nel yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Runa segera merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya, mata merahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia hanya diam saja, begitu juga dengan Rukia.

"Rukia." panggil Runa.

'Iya?' tanya Rukia.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu...kau bermimpi apa?"

'Aku...aku melihat Ichigo ditarik ke sebuah lubang kegelapan. Disana tampak beberapa _shinigami_ yang akan menyiksanya. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya.'

"Apakah posisi itu harusnya kamu?"

'Sepertinya...'

"Ah...Yang penting sekarang mimpi tetap mimpi dan jalani saja yang ada. Besok kau ada janji dengannya kan?"

'Iya. Aku harus bersiap.'

"Satu hari itu akan menjadi milikmu."

.

.

.

Sementara tidak jauh dari rumah itu tampak sosok dua orang berkimono hitam. Mereka berdua melirik ke arah kamar Runa, terlihat sosok Runa yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Satu pemuda berambut kuning sedang mengecek keadaan sekeliling dan pemuda yang satu lagi yang berambut biru kehitaman selesai mengintip Runa

"Apakah dia target kita?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Iya," jawab pemuda berambut kuning. "Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia nyata, tidak seharusnya dia masih berada disini."

"Tapi kalau dilihat dia hanya gadis biasa."

"Aku yakin kau juga merasakan jwa lain yang berada di dalam gadis itu."

"Ah...benar."

"Saatnya tiba kita akan bertindak."

* * *

Lalu pagi hari telah tiba, diluar langit tampak cerah sekali. Runa langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah yang malas. Runa menuju dapur dan segera minum air putih.

'Runa, aku mau siap-siap.' ujar Rukia.

"Sabarlah, aku sebenarnya masih ngantuk. Tapi kau sudah teriak-teriak membangunkan aku." ujar Runa sebal sambil meminum kembali airnya hingga habis satu gelas.

'Maaf, habis aku cepat-cepat.'

"Ayolah...Masih jam tujuh pagi. Aku mau tidur lagi."

Runa kembali menuju kamarnya dan ingin kembali tidur. Tapi baru saja dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dia langsung merasakan pipinya ditampar.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih?" keluh Runa.

'Ayolah, Runa. Kau harus bangun.' pinta Rukia.

"Kamu berisik sekali!"

Akhirnya Runa bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Disana dia cepat-cepat mandi dan tidak lama dia telah selesai. Setelah itu dia membuka lemari bajunya dan melihat-lihat baju.

"Silahkan pilih baju yang kau mau." ujar Runa cuek sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdrayer_. Rukia melihat-lihat dan dia langsung menemukan baju yang dia suka.

'Aku mau yang itu.' ujar Rukia. Runa menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan melihat baju pilihan Rukia. Dan Runa sukses terkejut, Rukia memilih _dress_ warna biru yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka pakai rok." ujar Runa cepat.

'Kan yang kencan aku.' ujar Rukia.

"Tapi ini tubuhku dan aku tidak suka. Yang sederhana saja, Rukia."

'Hmm...'

"Aku yang pilihkan saja."

Karena tidak ingin Rukia memilih baju yang aneh-aneh, akhirnya Runa memutuskan dia yang memilih bajunya untuk Rukia. Setidaknya yang pas untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

"Wah...Kamu datangnya cepat," ujar Ichigo ketika melihat Runa tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo memperhatikan ke arah mata Runa, merah. "Hmm~Runa ya?"

"Iya!" ujar Runa sambil memandang tajam ke arah Ichigo. "Aku ada disini untuk memberitahumu, agar kau tidak macam-macam terhadap Rukia. Karena ini tubuhku aku tidak suka kau ataupun Rukia seenaknya."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Ichigo langsung menyutujui, karena dia sendiri juga takut jika berhadapan dengan Runa yang sedang emosi. "Ngomong-ngomong bajumu bagus, Runa."

Runa hanya tersenyum saja, ya pilihannya tidak salah. Baju yang tidak merepotkan dan terkesan sederhana, namun masih terkesan _trendy_. Kaos putih dengan dasi biru, lalu celana pendek hitam dipadukan dengan sepatu boots hitam sampai dekat posisinya dengan celananya. _Style _yang cukup berbeda dari Rukia yang biasanya.

"Haha...Benar kan? Baju seperti ini bagus." ujar Runa.

'Tapi ini gayamu, kan? Aku tidak biasa seperti ini.' gumam Rukia.

"Sudahlah. Nikmati waktumu dengan Ichigo," ujar Runa penuh antusias. "Masalah baju jangan kamu permasalahkan."

'Baiklah...'

Akhirnya Rukia menuruti perkataan Runa. Warna mata merah telah berubah menjadi violet. Rukia telah muncul di hadapan Ichigo. Mengetahui sekarang dia bersama Rukia, Ichigo langsung menggengam tangan Rukia.

"Ayo kita jalan, Rukia." ajak Ichigo.

"Iya." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menuju taman hiburan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Runa. Tidak lama, sampailah mereka berdua disana. Disana sudah ramai, banyak anak-anak maupun para pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Ichigo segera mengajak Rukia ke wahana cangkir yang ada disana. Rukia hanya menuruti Ichigo dan tidak lama mereka berdua bermain bersama di wahana itu.

"Haha...Aku jarang bermain seperti ini." ujar Rukia.

"Aku yakin kau menyukainya." ujar Ichigo.

Setelah mengelilingi arena wahana cangkir, cangkir-cangkir itu berhenti dan semuanya keluar dari cangkir yang menjadi kendaraan mereka. Ichigo segera mengajak Rukia berkeliling taman hiburan. Rukia juga antusias.

"Ah, Ichigo sini!" Rukia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo untuk menuju salah satu stand permainan. Permainan _dart,_ dan hadiah utamanya adalah boneka kelinci. Mata violet Rukia berbinar-binar melihat hadiah itu.

"Kau mau?" tanya Ichigo dan langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja. "Baiklah, aku coba."

Ichigo meminta beberapa panah dari sang penjaga stand dan penjaga itu memberikan tiga panah kecil pada Ichigo, Ichigo juga membayar beberapa koin untuk permainan ini. Ichigo berusaha fokus untuk mengenai sasaran di tengah. Dilemparkan panah pertama, tidak kena.

"Ah..." gumam Rukia.

Lalu Ichigo kembali melempar panah kedua, tetap saja tidak kena sasaran. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang berbinar-binar karena melihat hadiahnya, Ichigo kembali berusaha konsentrasi. Kali ini dia berharap bisa mengenai sasaran, dan tepat. Panah ketiga berhasil mengenai sasaran di tengah.

"Selamat, kau mendapatkan boneka kelinci ini." ujar sang penjaga stand sambil memberikan boneka kelinci pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Rukia langsung menerima boneka itu dengan wajah yang senang.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." ujar Rukia senang.

"Sama-sama."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berkeliling taman hiburan itu, mulai dari naik berbagai macam wahana dan sambil makan siang juga. Lalu dilanjutkan kembali mengelilingi taman hiburan itu. Tapi tanpa terasa mereka sudah berkeliling taman hiburan hingga sore.

"Aku senang kau ajak kemari, Ichigo." ujar Rukia senang sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Rukia, manis seperti biasa dan tingkahnya masih sama seperti yang dia lihat dulu. Rukia tidak bisa lepas dari boneka kelincinya.

"Tolong jaga bonekanya baik-baik ya." ujar Ichigo.

"Pasti!" gumam Rukia. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

Ichigo melihat sekeliling dan dia menemukan ide bagus, mereka berdua belum ke wahana kincir ria. Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia menuju wahana itu.

"Kau suka naik kincir ria?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya menarik." ujar Rukia.

Mereka berdua segera mengantri dan segera naik ke wahan kincir ria. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan wahan mulai dijalankan. Selama di dalam kincir ria, mata violet Rukia tidak lepas dari menatap langit sore. Begitu indah jika bisa dipandang dari tempat yang tinggi.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Ichigo, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan." jawab Rukia antusias. Mata violetnya masih memandang ke arah langit sore yang mulai menampakkan matahari yang akan terbenam.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya, Rukia langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ichigo sudah berada duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, Rukia makin mempererat genggamannya pada boneka kelinci pemberian Ichigo.

"Kamu kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Rukia cepat. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan, Rukia gugup bila di samping Ichigo seperti ini. Untungnya dia tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Ichigo, wajahnya bisa langsung memerah.

"Lihat aku, Rukia." ujar Ichigo sambil menyentuh wajah Rukia dan menghadapkannya pada wajahnya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo dan itu membuatnya makin gugup.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat.

"Aku..." Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

TBC

A/N: Fiuh... Segini dulu... Hehe...

Gimana menurut teman-teman?

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	4. Searching For Help

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang review.

Akhirnya aku bisa update.

Moga suka.

Disclamer: Bleach selalu punya Tite Kubo

Genre: Friendship, Mystery, Romance (sebenarnya lama-lama aku bingung ama genrenya...XDD)

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

"Aku..." Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mata violet Rukia masih terbelalak karena Ichigo telah mencium bibirnya. Rukia terdiam sesaat tapi mata violetnya melihat sesuatu di langit. Sosok makhluk serba hitam yang terlihat di mata Rukia, Rukia langsung mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba didorong seperti itu.

"Rukia...Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tadi...Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku melihat sesuatu." jawab Rukia pelan.

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu perasaanmu."

"Mungkin..."

Rukia hanya terdiam saja dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana memikirkan sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi. Meski samar-samar Rukia melihat itu seperti manusia, tapi tidak mungkin manusia bisa terbang kan?

'Mungkinkah...'batin Rukia.

.

.

.

Lalu mereka berdua segera turun dari kincir ria dan berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari kincir ria itu. Langit yang hampir malam menemani langkah mereka berdua. Ichigo membawa Rukia keluar dari taman hiburan itu dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Apa kau senang Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Senang!" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah cantiknya bertambah manis seiring dia tersenyum. Ichigo merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat jika melihat senyum Rukia.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa kesini lagi," ujar Ichigo. "Atau kalau kau ingin bersamaku. Akan kita buat kenangan yang indah."

"Iya!"

Rukia menggengam tangan Ichigo erat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, membuatnya terlihat makin manis. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja melihat Rukia, pacarnya itu dengan wajah manis seperti itu.

"Oh ya, Rukia." ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tumben Runa tidak muncul."

"Ah...Iya juga ya..."

Rukia yang tadi sedang menggengam tangan Ichigo dengan erat tiba-tiba melepaskannya. Rukia langsung menunduk, sebagian wajahnya tertutup poninya. Ichigo heran melihat tingkah Rukia yang aneh. Terdengar Rukia tertawa cekikikan sambil menyeringai.

"Ru...Rukia, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Hahaha...Kamu bodoh, Ichigo." ujar Rukia.

Ichigo langsung memandang wajah Rukia, warna matanya telah berubah menjadi orb merah. Ini artinya dia sedang berhadapan dengan Runa sekarang. Tapi Runa bersikap aneh, membuat Ichigo merasa ngeri.

"Hey...Runa." panggil Ichigo.

Tapi tanpa menjawab panggilan Ichigo, Runa langsung menendang ke arah wajah Ichigo. Tapi untungnya Ichigo berhasil menghindar dari tendangan Runa. Spontan tingkah Runa mendapat perhatian banyak orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Runa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Mati kau!" teriak Runa sambil kembali melancarkan tendangan ke arah Ichigo. Demi cari aman Ichigo berlari menghindari Runa. Runa langsung menyusul Ichigo. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya mengira "semangat kasmaran anak muda".

'Runa? Kenapa kamu mengamuk seperti ini?' tanya Rukia.

"Kau sudah menciumnnya? Dasar _pervert!_" jerit Runa sambil mengerjar Ichigo yang lari darinya. "Tunggu!"

Tampaknya Ichigo melupakan satu hal, yaitu dia telah mencium Rukia yang ada di dalam tubuh Runa. Otomatis Runa dengan teramat sangat emosi pada Ichigo. Tapi yang membuat Ichigo terkejut lagi Runa tiba-tiba ingin menghajarnya dan langsung marah-marah seperti itu.

"Tampaknya aku mengetahui satu hal lagi, emosi Runa sangat tinggi." gumam Ichigo sambil berusaha lari dari kejaran Runa. Runa benar-benar marah dan ingin menghajar Ichigo di tempat. Akhirnya Runa berhasil menangkap tangan Ichigo.

"Hehe...Kau tidak bisa lari lagi." gumam Runa dengan wajah yang terlihat mengerikan. Ichigo menelan ludahnya karena merasa takut melihat Runa.

'Sudahlah Runa, kamu jangan sakiti Ichigo.' ujar Rukia.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ingin menghajarnya? Kau sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Runa, maafkan aku." ujar Ichigo berusaha untuk menjaga emosi Runa.

'Lagipula aku tidak tahu Ichigo seperti itu, aku melihat yang lain.'

"Yang lain?"

Tiba-tiba warna mata Runa berubah menjadi violet. Ichigo bisa bernafas lega sekarang Rukia muncul di hadapannya. Rukia terlihat lebih tenang dan wajahnya langsung berubah serius.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Runa, apa kau lihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna hitam saat kita di kincir ria?" tanya Rukia.

'Hmm...Hanya sesaat saja.' jawab Runa yang tetap merasa kesal karena Rukia mengambil alih tubuhnya. Runa ingin bisa menghajar Ichigo walau satu kali dan tampaknya niatnya itu tidak akan terwujud.

"Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal itu." ujar Rukia.

"Firasat buruk?" tanya Ichigo.

'Perasaanmu saja, Rukia.' ujar Runa asal.

"Itu terlihat nyata Runa."

"Mungkin ada yang mengincarmu."

'Ah!'

"Ada apa Runa?"

Tiba-tiba warna mata Rukia berubah menjadi merah, Runa muncul. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan kali ini dia merasa temannya yang satu ini berubah kepribadian terus. Tidak seperti biasanya Runa dan Rukia muncul bergantian terus menerus.

"Ichigo, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." ujar Runa yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumam Ichigo.

.

.

.

Runa langsung berlari menuju rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar. Nel yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam sampai heran melihat Runa seperti itu. Nel berjalan menuju kamar Runa.

"Runa, kau mau makan malam?" tanya Nel.

"Nanti saja." jawab Runa.

"Baiklah."

Runa membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya itu. Mata merahnya kembali melihat langit-langit kamarnya dalam hening. Rukia hanya terdiam saja melihat Runa yang agak _sensitive_ hari ini.

'Runa...' panggil Rukia.

"Rukia besok kita akan ke suatu tempat." ujar Runa tiba-tiba.

'Eh? Kemana?'

"Liat saja besok."

* * *

Keesokannya pagi hari telah menjelang, waktunya sekolah. Tapi Runa tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Nel yang merasa Runa aneh langsung mendatangi kamarnya dan melihat Runa meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

"Runa, kamu kenapa?" tanya Nel.

"Aku... uhuk uhuk... Aku sakit," jawab Runa sambil terbatuk-batuk yang tentu saja palsu, hanya akal untuk menipu Nel. "Aku... uhuk uhuk tidak masuk sekolah uhuk dulu."

"Iya. Kamu jangan memaksakan diri ya."

Runa menyeringai dalam hati, ternyata _Onee-san_ seperti Nel gampang ditipu juga. Runa makin berpura-pura sakit. Nel memeriksa dahi Runa, tapi tidak panas. Nel berfikir Runa hanya kecapekan.

"Kau istirahat saja ya," ujar Nel. "Aku sudah membuat masakan untukmu."

"Terima kasih," ujar Runa. "Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Nel mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Runa dan tiba-tiba tersenyum yang kurang mengenakkan. Runa hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lembur lagi ya?" tanya Runa dengan nada pura-pura kecewa.

"Iya. Maaf aku jadi tidak bisa merawatmu," jawab Nel sambil meminta maaf. "Aku baru pulang besok sore."

Runa hanya terdiam saja, mata merahnya terlihat sedikit sayu. Lalu senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Nel, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Runa.

"Benar?" tanya Nel. Runa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Nel hanya tersenyum. Nel kembali menyelimuti Runa dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Hati-hati ya..."

"Kamu juga."

Akhirnya Nel meninggalkan kamar Runa dan segera berangkat menuju kantornya. Begitu mengetahui Nel benar-benar sudah pergi, Runa yang tadi terlihat lemah langsung menjadi segar.

"Hahaha... Ternyata _Onee-san_ gampang ditipu." ujar Runa sambil tertawa. Rukia hanya diam saja, ternyata dia baru tahu kalau Runa ada bakat _acting_ seperti itu. Runa langsung mengambil tas yang telah disiapkan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

'Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kita tidak sekolah?' tanya Runa.

"Nanti kau tahu."

* * *

Runa melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Begitu ada bis datang dia langsung menaiki bis itu dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia memakai topi agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Rukia tetap mengikuti kemana Runa pergi. Jujur saja dia mulai penasaran kemanakah Runa membawanya.

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam bis telah sampai di halte terakhir. Halte desa di dekat kota Karakura. Iya, tempat dimana Ichigo pernah menginap di villa dan sekaligus tempat tinggal Runa juga Rukia.

'Kita kemari?' tanya Rukia.

"Iya." jawab Runa sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Rukia mulai menyadari kemana Runa membawanya dan benar tujuannya, kapel.

'Kau mau bertemu, Nii-sama?'

"Iya."

Runa segera masuk ke kapel itu. Disana tampak sosok seorang Pastor yang sedang berdoa. Runa mempersiapkan diri dan menghampiri Pastor itu. Setelah Pastor itu selesai berdoa, Runa segera mendekati Pastor itu.

"Permisi, Bapa." ujar Runa.

"Iya," Pastor itu menoleh ke arah Runa dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Rupanya kamu, Runa. Kemana saja kamu? Saya tidak pernah melihatmu belakangan ini."

"Aku... ada masalah dan aku ingin Bapa membantuku."

"Boleh."

Runa segera menceritakan semua masalahnya pada sang Pastor yang tidak lain adalah Byakuya. Rukia hanya merasa kagum, tumben sekali Runa ingin menemui Byakuya. Runa juga menceritakan mengenai masalah Rukia berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Saya tahu itu." ujar Byakuya.

"Bapa tahu?" tanya Runa.

"Iya. Karena ketika saya akan mengusirnya, sebenarnya ritualnya belum benar-benar selesai. Rukia langsung masuk ke lubang itu dan itu malah membawanya kepada badan orang lain. Pasti waktu itu kau sedang melamun, jadi Rukia masuk ke tubuhmu."

Runa mengangguk cepat dan Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangan besar Byakuya mengelus lembut rambut hitam Runa. Wajah Runa tiba-tiba memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau memang terlalu mirip dengannya Runa," ujar Byakuya. "Tapi itulah uniknya."

"Bapa, mau membantuku kan?" tanya Runa dan Byakuya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

Runa memberikan Byakuya secarik kertas kecil yang berisikan alamat rumah yang ditinggalinya. Byakuya menerima dan menyimpannya. Lalu Runa kembali melanjutkan ceritanya itu.

"Jadi, Bapa. Rukia juga bilang kalau dia sering bermimpi aneh dan saat kami pergi dia melihat sesuatu. Mungkinkah..." ujar Runa.

"Maksudmu _shinigami_?" tanya Byakuya.

"Iya."

"Bisa saja. Rukia sudah terlalu lama di dunia manusia dan _shinigami _bisa saja bertindak untuk membawanya paksa."

"Tapi apakah Bapa membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Aku tidak rela!"

"Tentu saya juga tidak rela. Tapi kalau Rukia benar bisa pergi sesuai kehendaknya, sara rasa percuma usaha _shinigami _itu."

"Apakah Bapa bisa mengusir mereka?"

"Saya hanya bisa mengusir roh yang tersesat, bukan _shinigami_."

Wajah Runa berubah cemberut, dia kesal. Setidaknya dia ingin Rukia tidak dibawa paksa pergi dari dirinya, Runa sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Rukia. Byakuya hanya tersenyum saja melihat Runa.

"Kenapa Bapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Runa heran.

"Saya senang kalau kau memikirkan Rukia juga," ujar Byakuya. "Terima kasih untuk peduli padanya."

"Sama-sama."

Runa terdiam beberapa saat, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Ditatapnya Byakuya yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Bapa, maukah kau datang kalau kami butuh bantuanmu?" tanya Runa.

"Tentu. Akan saya usahakan." jawab Byakuya.

"Terima kasih."

Runa berjalan keluar dari kapel setelah berpamitan pada Byakuya. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh terlalu lama berada disini, nanti kalau Nel pulang dan tidak melihatnya ada di rumah Nel pasti curiga.

"Runa, kau tidak ingin disini dulu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Maaf Bapa, aku harus cepat pulang." jawab Runa.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu."

Akhirnya Runa benar-benar meninggalkan kapel. Byakuya segera menuju altar doa dan segera berdoa. Mata Byakuya terpejam sesaat karena dia serius berdoa, tidak lama Byakuya selesai berdoa dan mata hitamnya beralih ke arah pintu keluar.

"Akan kudoakan kebaikan untukmu. Hati-hatilah..."

.

.

.

Runa langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis. Disana hanya ada Runa seorang, Runa menunggu kedatangan bis sekitar 15 menit lagi. Mata merahnya melihat sekeliling halte. Semuanya masih sama.

'Runa, kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat kembali?' tanya Rukia.

"Kau tidak ingin kita terlibat masalah jika berlama-lama disini kan?" ujar Runa.

'Iya sih... Berarti kau hanya ingin menemui Nii-sama?'

"Iya."

Wajah Runa terlihat mulai memerah, terlihat manis. Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Runa, jarang sekali Runa seperti ini.

'Jangan-jangan kau...' gumam Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Runa.

"Runa!" panggil seseorang. Runa langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok Byakuya menghampirinya.

"Bapa?" tanya Runa heran. "Kenapa?"

Byakuya tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia langsung mendekati Runa dan memberikan Runa sebuah _rosario_. Runa heran karena Byakuya tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah _rosario _untuknya. Byakuya langsung memakaikan _rosario _itu di leher Runa, dan wajah Runa langsung memerah.

"Bapa? Kenapa?" tanya Runa heran sambil memegang erat _rosario_-nya.

"Ini tanda agar saya bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu." jawab Byakuya.

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu. Nanti kau juga tahu fungsinya."

"Baiklah..."

Tidak lama bis telah datang, Runa segera berpamitan pada Byakuya. Byakuya hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Runa pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Bapa. Terima kasih untuk ini." ujar Runa sambil menunjuk _rosario _yang dia pakai.

"Sama-sama." ujar Byakuya.

Tidak lama pintu bis telah ditutup dan bis pun melaju meninggalkan halte itu. Byakuya hanya memandang ke arah bis itu pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Suatu saat _rosario _itu akan membantumu." gumam Byakuya.

* * *

Runa hanya duduk di dalam bis sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tampaknya kali ini Runa merasa sangat senang. Rukia hanya membiarkan Runa bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

'Kira-kira kenapa Nii-sama memberimu _rosario_?' tanya Rukia.

"Entah... Tapi aku senang," jawab Runa sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Rukia, kamu jangan memberitahu hal ini pada Ichigo?"

'Kenapa?'

"Biarkan dia tahu sendiri. Lagipula kau tidak ingin terlalu melibatkannya kan?"

'Iya sih...'

"Besok kau saja yang menemuinya di sekolah, kuberi kau waktu lagi untuk berdua dengannya. Tapi jangan melakukan yang tudak-tidak!"

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil saja mengingat tingkah Runa waktu itu. Runa terlihat sangat marah dan Rukia juga tidak ingin Runa benar-benar menghajar Ichigo.

'Iya, iya. Tenang saja.' ujar Rukia.

"Tampaknya perjalanan ke depan akan menjadi perjalanan panjang." gumam Runa.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat tampak sosok dua _shinigami _yang mengawasi Runa di dalam bis. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekai mengecek buku yang mereka bawa.

"Kapan kita akan muncul di hadapannya?" tanya seorang _shinigami _berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Sabar dulu Hisagi-kun, kau tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru kan?" jawab seorang _shinigami _berambut kuning.

"Ayolah, Kira. Kau menunda waktu terus."

_Shinigami _bernama Kira itu hanya tersenyum saja, dia kembali memeriksa buku yang dia pegang. Target dia dan Hisagi kali ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang seharusnya sudah meninggal karena insiden pembunuhan dan rohnya masih berada di dunia nyata.

"Akan ada waktunya kita muncul, Hisagi-kun. Jangan terlalu buru-buru." ujar Kira.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update lagi minna...

Maaf ya kalau cerita agak aneh untuk chap ini.

Setidaknya disini sudah mulai ketahuan siapa _shinigami _itu.

Chap depan diusahakan update secepatnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	5. Let's Make Some Memories part 2

A/N: Haha... Akhirnya aku update lagi...

Mumpung lagi gak ada kerjaan.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review lewat PM, karena itu nanti akan kubalas di akhir cerita.

Selamat baca...^^

Disclamer: Bleach selalu punya Tite Kubo, Trust Me-Yuya Matsushita

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Runa segera bangun dari tidurnya, saatnya sekolah. Setelah kemarin mencari bantuan seseorang yang sekira bisa diandalkan di saat tertentu, Runa hanya tersenyum di cermin.

'Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?' tanya Rukia heran.

"Karena Bapa bersedia membantu kita." jawab Runa senang sambil menggengam erat _rosario_ yang diberikan Byakuya kemarin. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

'Sebenarnya Nii-sama tahu sesuatu ya?'

"Entah..."

Runa menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi, lalu memakai seragamnya. Runa hanya menatap kembali cermin, warna mata orb merah masih terlihat disana.

"Rukia." panggil Runa.

'Ada apa?' tanya Rukia.

"Kau saja yang muncul di sekolah." Dan warna mata Runa langsung berubah menjadi violet, sekarang Rukia yang muncul. Rukia bingung dengan keinginan Runa yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin muncul, Runa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

'Kan seperti yang kubilang, waktunya membiarkan kau dan Ichigo berdua. Tapi jangan sampai seperti waktu itu!' jelas Runa yang kesal jika mengingat saat Ichigo mencium Rukia.

"Haha...Baiklah."

* * *

Rukia berangkat menuju sekolah dan tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Ichigo. Dari kejauhan Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tampaknya tidak ingin mendekatinya. Dan langkah kaki Rukia membawanya ke samping Ichigo.

"Pagi, Ichigo." sapa Rukia. Ichigo segera menatap wajah Rukia, dan warna matanya violet. Ichigo segera menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Pagi, Rukia." balas Ichigo.

"Kau mengira tadi adalah Runa ya?"

"Iya. Kau tahu aku takut Runa masih marah karena kejadian waktu itu."

"Memang dia masih marah kok."

Ichigo hanya terdiam sebentar dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah. Maklum, dia tidak menyangka Runa akan semarah itu dan waktu itu Ichigo juga terbawa suasana. Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang memakai _rosario._

"Sejak kapan kau memakai _rosario_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh..." Rukia baru menyadari Ichigo memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dengannya dan Rukia hanya tersenyum saja. "Ini sesuatu yang penting bagi Runa."

"Oh begitu..."

Ichigo segera mengajak Rukia berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ichigo kembali memandang Rukia yang berada di sampingnya dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. Merasa diperhatikan Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ichigo. "Oh ya, kemarin kenapa kau tidak masuk?

Rukia langsung berhenti berjalan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Iya, dia dan Runa belum memikirkan alasan apa jika ditanya seperti itu. Ichigo yang sadar Rukia tidak berjalan disampingnya langsung menghampiri Rukia.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Ichigo.

"A...aku..." ujar Rukia terbata-bata. Dia masih bingung memikirkan alasan apa. Mengetahui ada yang dirahasiakan dari dirinya, Ichigo makin mendesak Rukia.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ichigo kembali bertanya dan mendekat ke arah Rukia. Rukia berjalan mundur menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Tapi dirinya telah berhenti di sebuah pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Bagus, dirinya terhimpit Ichigo dan pohon itu.

"I...Ichigo..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan, Rukia?" Tampaknya Ichigo senang menggoda Rukia, wajah Ichigo makin dekat ke wajah Rukia. Sekarang wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah, terlihat manis. Ichigo makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia, berusaha untuk menciumnya. Tapi...

"Tampaknya kau memang harus dihajar dulu ya." ujar Rukia. Ichigo kaget dan buru-buru da menjaga jarak dari Rukia. Ternyata hal yang dihindarinya malah muncul.

"Ru...Runa..." gumam Ichigo kaget.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kau mau mengganggu Rukia?"

"Aku kan pacarnya, wajar kan?"

"Tapi tidak wajar karena ini TUBUHKU!" Runa menekankan kata 'tubuhku' itu dan hampir saja ingin menampar Ichigo. Beruntung Ichigo langsung menggengam tangan Runa sehingga Runa tidak jadi menamparnya.

"Iya, maaf." Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Runa dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Ichigo..." panggil Runa. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Runa dan warna matanya berubah menjadi violet, kali ini Rukia yang muncul. "Maaf ya, Runa sudah menyusahkanmu."

'Apanya yang menyusahkan? Dia itu keterlaluan.' keluh Runa.

Rukia hanya tersenyum saja begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Tapi senyuman di wajah Rukia langsung berganti dengan wajah kesal, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Runa yang muncul.

"Dengar ya? Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bergandengan tangan dengan Rukia, atau memeluknya. Tapi aku melarang keras kau untuk menciumnya. Ingat itu!" jelas Runa sambil menatap Ichigo tajam dan menunjuk wajah Ichigo dengan tangannya. Ichigo hanya menatap Runa dan hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baik, baik. _Ojou-sama._" ujar Ichigo sopan layaknya _butler _pada majikannya. Runa hanya tersenyum dan warna matanya kembali menjadi violet.

"Haha...Ichigo tampaknya kau harus bersabar menghadapi Runa." ujar Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya begitulah..."

.

.

.

Sesampai di sekolah mereka berdua segera masuk ke kelas. Disana mereka berdua disambut oleh teman-teman sekelas yang lain.

"Wah...Berangkat sekolah bareng ya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Haha...Kebetulan kami ketemu di jalan." jawab Ichigo.

Orihime mendekat ke arah Ichigo, Rukia juga Tatsuki. Orihime memandang sosok Rukia dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ano...Hikari-san kenapa kamu kemarin tidak masuk?" tanya Orihime.

Rukia mulai berfikir dan menemukan satu alasan. Lalu dia menyesuaikan cara bicaranya seperti Runa.

"Oh begitu," Orihime mengangguk pelan dan menatap wajah Rukia baik-baik. "Ano Hikari-san, kamu pakai _soft lens _ya?"

Rukia langsung bingung, karena warna matanya dan Runa jauh berbeda. Rukia berusaha mencari akal dan dia hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku pakai _soft lens_." jawab Rukia gugup.

"Oh begitu..."

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kan aku penasaran, Kurosaki-kun." jawab Orihime.

Lalu datanglah guru yang mengajar dan semua murid langsung kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Setelah memberi salam mereka pun mulai belajar.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba dan semua murid langsung pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa Ichigo menunggu Rukia yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ayo..." ajak Ichigo. Rukia langsung menyusul Ichigo dan berjalan beriringan keluar kelas. Kali ini Ichigo beruntung Runa tidak muncul lagi sejak tadi pagi. Ichigo segera menggangdeng tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." ujar Ichigo yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Rukia hanya mengikuti kemana Ichigo pergi dan sampailah mereka di sebuah cafe.

"Cafe?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Ayo masuk." Ichigo langsung mengajak Rukia masuk dan mereka memilih tempat yang tidak jauh dari sebuah panggung. Rukia sedikit bingung dengan cafe yang dia masuki kali ini. Tidak lama seorang _waiter _datang menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya _waiter _itu ramah.

"Hmm...Saya pesan _chocolate cake _dan _milkshake _dua." jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah." _waiter _itu pun pergi dan Ichigo juga Rukia hanya menanti pesanan mereka. Ichigo melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ya, sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja menjadi heran.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Hehe...Nanti kau tahu. Ini kejutan untukmu." ujar Ichigo.

Dan tidak lama panggung yang kosong itu didatangi seorang wanita yang adalah penyanyi. Wanita itu berpenampilan sangat manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna_ pink_ yang diurai dan memakai _dress_ yang serasi.

"Wah...Dia cantik ya." gumam Rukia.

"Iya." ujar Ichigo.

Wanita itu mengambil _mike _yang berada di depannya dan mulai berbicara. Para pengunjung pun memperhatikan wanita itu yang adalah _live singer _di cafe itu.

"Selamat sore para pengunjung, saya adalah Mitsuki Riku. Kemarin ada seorang pemuda yang menghampiri saya dan meminta saya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kekasihnya. Sekarang akan saya bawakan lagu itu." ujar Riku sang _live singer _itu sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo mengacungkan jempolnya dan Riku mulai bernyanyi. Para pengunjung pun memperhatikan pertunjukkan _live singer _itu.

Semua lampu yang ada di cafe langsung dimatikan, para pengunjung siap menanti nyanyian Riku. Dan Riku langsung menyanyi.

.

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara_

_Call me, boku ga iru kara_

_Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide_

_My dear, mienai ito de_

_Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara_

_Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori_

_._

Riku membawakan lagu itu dengan riang, wajahnya sesekali memperhatikan ke arah Ichigo juga Rukia. Dia tahu lagu yang dibawakannya pasti untuk Rukia. Riku kembali melantunkan lagu sesuai irama.

.

_Chanto kikoete iru, kimi no kokoro no koe_

_Chiisana fuan sae boku ga tsumitotte ageru_

_Nando mo tsutaetai, kimi wa hitori ja nai_

_Kawaru koto no nai ai wa kitto koko ni aru_

.

Rukia memperhatikan penampilan Riku dengan serius, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dia tampak menikmati alunan lagu yang dibawakan Riku. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia.

.

_I'm here, doko ni ita tte_

_Call me, hitotsu ni nareru_

_Trust me, kono omoi hodokenai kara_

_My dear, kakaeta nimotsu_

_Trust me, oroshite mireba ii_

_Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da_

.

Melodi lagu itu terdengar dan Riku segera menunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun apa kamu mau maju untuk menyanyi?" tanya Riku.

"Aku?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ayolah. Aku akan membantumu."

Akhirnya Ichigo naik ke atas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi lagi dengan Riku. Rukia sedikit terkejut tapi dia merasa senang.

.

_Dore hodo no kanashimi kimi wa kakushiteta no?_

_Dore hodo no omoi wo mune ni tojikomete kita no?_

_Itami to hikikae ni te ni ireta tsuyosa wo_

_itsuka yasashisa e kimi wa kaete yukeru hazu_

.

Tidak hanya Rukia, semua pengunjung cafe menikmati alunan lagu yang dibawakan Riku juga Ichigo.

.

_Ubawareta tte, kowasareta tte_

_daiji na no wa kimi-rashiku iru koto_

_._

Riku tampak melirik ke arah Rukia sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arahnya. Riku juga memberi tanda pada Ichigo agar melirik ke arah Rukia. Ketika wajah mereka saling bertemu, wajah Rukia sedikit memerah.

.

_I'm here, tatoe sekai ga_

_Call me, owaru to shite mo_

_Trust me, tsunagu te wo hanasanai kara_

_My dear, itsuwari no nai_

_Trust me, mirai e arukidasou_

_Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga iru n da_

_._

Ichigo mulai menjiwai lagu yang dibawanya bersama dengan Riku. Tampaknya aura Riku yang adalah _live singer _membuat Ichigo tidak ragu untuk bernyanyi. Apalagi nada lagunya yang terkesan riang itu.

.

_Itsu made mo soba ni iru, forever_

_Nitsumatte mo hanarenai, never ever_

_Kimi ga ireba, whatever you do_

_Nee boku ni oshiete, whatever you say_

_Tsurai koto areba subete nimokomi_

_Moshi sore de mo muri naraba, call me call me_

_You're my love, you're my shine, you're my dear_

_Sekai teki ni mawashite mo, trust me_

.

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo dan Riku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menyukai lagu yang dibawakan mereka berdua.

.

_With me, mou hanarenaide_

_Give me, kokoro wo hiraite_

_Feel me, subete wo tsutaete_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

.

Akhirnya lagu yang dibawakan Ichigo dan Riku telah habis. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para pengunjung, Riku dan Ichigo membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Riku dan Ichigo.

"Para pengunjung, lagu yang tadi aku dan Kurosaki-kun bawakan adalah untuk kekasih Kurosaki-kun yaitu Kuchiki Rukia-san." jelas Riku sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia. Lampu yang berada di atas Rukia langsung menyorot sosoknya dan sosok Rukia terlihat jelas.

"Eh?" wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Ternyata lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan adalah lagu untuknya dari Ichigo.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya, Rukia." ujar Ichigo malu-malu. Terdengar siulan para pengunjung yang lain, ada juga yang bertepuk tangan, wajah Rukia sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Ya, selamat menikmati hidangan yang ada!" seru Riku dan lampu di cafe kembali menyala. Para _waiter _langsung ke meja para pengunjung dan memberikan pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Riku kembali ke belakang panggung. Ichigo juga segera menghampiri Rukia.

"Jadi...Ini kejutan untukku?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Iya. Terima kasih..."

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia senang dengan kejutan yang diberikannya. Mereka berdua langsung memakan pesanan mereka. Dan tidak lama mereka berdua pergi dari cafe itu.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau memakai namaku? Kan ini adalah Runa?"

"Tidak ada teman-teman sekelas yang datang kemari kan? Aku sudah memperkirakan hal itu."

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah, dia senang sekali hari ini. Ichigo menggengam tangan Rukia dan menemaninya sampai ke rumah.

"Sampai jumpa Rukia." ujar Ichigo sambil mengecup pelan dahi Rukia.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa." ujar Rukia.

* * *

Rukia segera masuk ke rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan memeluk gulingnya erat.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini!" ujar Rukia senang.

'Ternyata Ichigo bisa menyanyi juga ya?' ujar Runa.

"Runa? Kau baru muncul?"

'Iya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian dulu. Ternyata Ichigo bisa romantis juga ya?'

"Hehe..."

'Terkesan gombal menurutku.'

"Ah, Runa..."

'Haha...Maaf.'

Warna mata Rukia berganti menjadi merah, Runa telah muncul. Runa segera berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka gordennya sedikit. Mata merahnya sedang mencari sesuatu.

'Kau kenapa Runa?' tanya Rukia.

"Ah tidak..." gumam Runa.

.

.

.

Ternyata insting Runa cukup tajam, bahkan Hisagi dan Kira harus menghindari dari tatapannya. Mereka tahu kalau Runa tadi sedang mencari sosok mereka.

"Ternyata gadis itu memiliki insting yang tajam." ujar Hisagi.

"Kau benar, Hisagi-kun." gumam Kira.

"Ayolah kita segera bertindak, Kira. Aku bosan kalau tugas kita tidak segera dilaksanakan."

"Baiklah. Besok akan kita jalankan."

TBC

A/N: Huhu... Akhirnya aku update juga...^^

Waktunya membalas review dari teman-teman:

Wi3nter: Pair ByakuRuna? Hanya ada di fic ini. Haha... Kali ini banyak scene IchiRuki. Semoga suka.

Ai-san: Tenang aja, Runa gak bakal bunuh Ichi. Haha... Untuk chap ini banyak scene IchiRuki. Semoga suka.

Salnan Klein Phantomhive: Gpp baru review. Hehe... Semoga kamu suka chap ini.

Kyu9: Seperti jawaban review yang lain, chap ini banyak scene IchiRuki. Semoga kamu suka.

Riku-san: Aku sudah update. Semoga suka.

Biasanya aku membalas review lewat PM, dan karena ada kendala alias internet lagi lemot dan mau balas PM nunggunya lama jadi aku balas di chap ini. Hehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	6. Action! part 1

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang review...

Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama.

Met baca ya...^^

Disclamer: Bleach selalu punya Tite Kubo

Genre: Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural (untuk chap ini dan seterusnya, maybe...^^)

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah kapel kecil dengan berbagai ornamen yang menghiasi di dinding-dindingnya, tampak sosok seorang Pastor yang sedang berdoa. Dia berdoa dengan serius, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara burung gagak yang cukup berisik.

Sang Pastor menghentikan kegiatan berdoanya dan melihat ke arah luar tepatnya pintu masuk menuju kapel, disana ada dua burung gagak yang menatapnya dan tidak lama gagak-gagak itu pergi meninggalkan kapel.

"Mungkinkah..." gumamnya.

* * *

Mentari telah bersinar dengan cerah, Runa langsung bangun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju cermin yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Pagi Rukia." ujar Runa.

'Pagi Runa.' balas Rukia.

"Rukia, aku minta hari ini kamu yang muncul ya?"

'Lho? Memangnya kamu masih marah dengan Ichigo?'

"Tidak. Hanya ingin kamu saja. Kapan lagi kau akan bersamanya?"

'Hehe...'

Runa segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah dan ketika beres dia langsung berangkat. Kali ini Rukia yang muncul menggantikan Runa, sebenarnya Runa punya tujuan tersendiri. Dia ingin mengawasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tampaknya akan ada hal yang berbahaya.

'Rukia.' panggil Runa.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

'Kamu pakai kan?'

"Tentu."

Iya, Runa memang tidak pernah melepaskan _rosario _pemberian Byakuya. Tentu Rukia juga memakainya. Setidaknya Runa berfikir mungkin _rosario _akan membantunya. Tapi dari tadi Runa merasakan hawa yang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

"Pagi semuanya..." sapa Rukia pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi..." balas teman-teman yang lain. Ichigo segera menghampiri Runa, dia melihat warna matanya yaitu violet.

"Ini kau, Rukia?" bisik Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Iya." jawab Rukia sambil berbisik juga.

"Ikut aku." Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia menuju atap sekolah. Disana angin terasa sejuk, rambut hitam Rukia tertiup angin. Rukia merapikan rambutnya itu dan Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Runa mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ada perlu, tolong panggil dia."

Dan benar saja kali ini Runa muncul, orb merahnya terlihat khas di mata Ichigo. Runa memandang Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Runa.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia."

"Tidak hanya aku, kau juga pasti tahu kan?"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar ucapan Runa. Benar, selama ini Ichigo berusaha memberikan Rukia kenangan indah tapi tanpa dia sadari waktunya dengan Rukia juga akan segera berakhir.

"Sadarlah Ichigo, cintamu dan Rukia akan berakhir." ujar Runa.

"Meski berakhir tapi kalau kami memiliki kenangan, hal itu akan abadi." ujar Ichigo serius.

"Hah... Aku tidak mengerti."

Runa berjalan menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Matanya melihat sekeliling atap sekolah. Tiba-tiba Runa menyeringai, Ichigo yang melihat Runa seperti itu merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ternyata kalian tidak sabar ya, _shinigami_?" ujar Runa sambil menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati sosok _shinigami _berambut hitam kebiruan dan berambut kuning.

"Instingmu tajam juga, Hikari Runa." ujar Hisagi pada Runa.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu itu."

"Padahal nanti saja kan bisa, Hisagi-kun." ujar Kira.

"Aku malas berlama-lama di dunia manusia," ujar Hisagi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Runa. "Aku langsung saja, Kuchiki Rukia cepat keluar dari tubuh Hikari Runa."

"Jadi itu tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Wah... Kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Kira.

"Iya."

"Tampaknya kita berhadapan bukan dengan manusia biasa." gumam Hisagi dan dia langsung menyerang Runa dengan pedang yang dia bawa. Untung Runa bergerak cepat jadi dia bisa menghindari serangan Hisagi.

Runa menyeringai saja menghindari serangan Hisagi, mata merahnya hanya melihat Hisagi sekilas dan langsung menghindar. Tangannya meraih rompi sekolah yang dipakainya dan dia langsung memegang sebuah pisau lipat.

"Jadi kau membawa pisau, Runa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau diam saja Ichigo." ujar Runa yang menatap Hisagi dengan wajah yang kurang mengenakkan, terkesan meremehkan. Tampaknya Hisagi gampang terpengaruh dan dia mulai menyerang Runa. Runa hanya mengandalkan pisaunya sebagai perlindungan.

"Kita tidak harus bertindak sejauh itu, Hisagi-kun." ujar Kira yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hisagi dan mencegah Hisagi untuk memulai penyerangan.

"Kau..." gumam Hisagi agak kesal.

'Runa, apa yang terjadi?' tanya Rukia.

"Ck, ternyata tidak jadi ya?" gumam Runa.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel masuk, Ichigo tanpa basa-basi langsung menyeret Runa dari hadapan Hisagi dan Kira. Sementara mereka berdua membiarkan Ichigo dan Runa pergi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Hisagi.

"Semua kan tidak harus buru-buru, _timing _kita kurang pas Hisagi-kun." jawab Kira.

Hisagi hanya terdiam saja dan dia merasa malas jika harus menunggu lagi. Waktu mereka terbuang percuma untuk mengurusi satu gadis yang belum mau kembali ke dunia sana. Sedangkan Kira tampak sedang berfikir, sepertinya dia mempunyai rencana.

* * *

Ichigo dan Runa segera masuk ke kelas, tapi ada yang berbeda. Guru IPA mereka yang biasanya adalah Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei sekarang diganti, seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke belakang dan memakai kacamata.

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hikari Runa, kalian terlambat." ujar guru itu sambil melihat absensi kelas.

"Maaf, _sensei_." ujar Ichigo dan Runa bersamaan.

"Silahkan kembali ke kursi kalian."

Ichigo segera berjalan menuju kursinya diikuti Runa, tapi Runa memperhatikan sosok guru itu. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu dan Runa hanya tersenyum ke arah guru itu. Guru itu tidak memperdulikannya dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat siang tiba dan semua murid segera beristirahat. Orihime, Tatsuki dan teman-teman yang lain menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa di kelas, begitu juga Runa. Runa hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya mengobrol sambil menyantap bekalnya.

"_Sensei_ baru itu kaku ya." gumam Tatsuki.

"Iya. Tapi cara mengajarnya mudah dimengerti." ujar Orihime.

"Oh ya, siapa nama _sensei _itu?" tanya Runa.

"Kuchisa Rei." jawab Orihime. Dan Runa langsung berhenti makan, ternyata benar guru tadi itu adalah Bapa. Runa langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Orihime dan yang lainnya.

"Hei..." panggil Tatsuki. Tapi Runa tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berlari menuju kelas. Dicarinya sosok Ichigo dan Ichigo ada di kelas sedang mengobrol dengan Ishida dan Chad.

"Ichigo, ikut aku!" seru Runa sambil menarik paksa lengan Ichigo.

"Eh?" Ichigo tidak bisa menolak dan segera mengikuti kemana Runa membawanya. "Ada apa?"

"_Sensei _tadi adalah Bapa."

"Maksudmu Byakuya?"

"Iya."

"Kita cari di ruang guru."

Ichigo dan Runa segera menuju ruang guru, tapi sayang Byakuya tidak ada disana. Lalu ada salah seorang guru yang memberitahu mereka bahwa Byakuya ada di lab penelitian. Ichigo dan Runa langsung berlari menuju lab.

Tidak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di lab. Mereka membuka paksa pintu lab itu dan segera mencari sosok Byakuya disana. Mata Runa mencari ke sekeliling lab dan menemukan Byakuya yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bapa!" seru Runa sambil berlari ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya menoleh ke arah Runa dan segera menangkap lengan Runa, agar berhenti lari. Ichigo juga menuju ke tempat Byakuya dan Runa.

"Kalian sudah tahu ini aku?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu!" seru Runa mantap. "Bapa datang karena akan menolongku dan Rukia kan?"

"Iya." jawab Byakuya. Runa menghela nafas sejenak, senang sekaligus untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa capek karena berlari terus-menerus. Ichigo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu. Masalah seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan terlalu lama," jawab Byakuya dengan tenang. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah Runa. "Semua salahku Rukia harus terjebak di dalam tubuh Runa."

Tiba-tiba warna mata Runa berubah menjadi violet, Rukia langsung saja menggengam tangan Byakuya dengan lemas. Wajahnya terlihat mulai ketakutan.

"Bukan salahmu, Nii-sama. Aku saja yang masih ingin bertemu dengannya." ujar Rukia sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika senyum tipis terlihat di wajah manis Rukia.

"Rukia..." gumam Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, masalah ini cepat atau lambat akan selesai." ujar Byakuya datar. Ichigo mendekati Byakuya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau seperti ini!" seru Ichigo. "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang!"

"Jangan terburu-buru Ichigo." ujar Rukia. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia, dan warna matanya telah berubah menjadi orb merah.

"Runa, kenapa kau selalu berkata 'jangan terburu-buru' atau semacamnya? Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?" Ichigo berteriak cukup keras pada Runa. Runa hanya menyeringai, dia langsung mendekati Ichigo dan memojokkannya di tembok. Tangan Runa sudah mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang dibawanya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ichigo? Diam dan liat saja!" Runa berkata dengan nada mengancam, bukan nada yang membuat Ichigo takut tapi pisau yang Runa pegang itu berada tepat di hadapan jantungnya. Ternyata Runa bisa menjadi kejam kalau ada yang mengganggunya.

"Runa, kau juga jangan seperti itu," ujar Byakuya bijak. Runa berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo tapi wajahnya masih terlihat tidak menyukainya. "Sedangkan Ichigo, kau sebaiknya berdoa agar Rukia baik-baik saja."

"Eh?" Ichigo heran mendengar ucapan Byakuya itu.

"Kita tidak tahu akan mengarah kemana jalannya hidup seseorang. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin." ujar Byakuya.

Ichigo tentu tidak mengerti maksud Byakuya. Apakah ini semua mengenai Rukia? _Well_, Ichigo kurang peka tapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa nasib Rukia sekarang berada dalam bahaya. Ichigo hanya memandang Runa yang sedang merapikan rompinya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati Runa.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Runa jutek.

"Maaf, Runa." ujar Ichigo.

"Untuk?"

"Aku... minta maaf kurang mempercayaimu selama ini, kau berusaha untuk melindungi Rukia kan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku memaafkanmu."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Runa yang seperti itu. Runa berjalan menuju Byakuya, mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata hitam Byakuya.

"Bapa, kau pasti membantu kan?" tanya Runa. "Setidaknya kau yang akan membawanya pergi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Runa." jawab Byakuya. Runa terdiam dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tapi Runa langsung tersenyum kembali.

"Baik." Runa langsung meninggalkan Byakuya dan menarik tangan Ichigo paksa lagi. Ichigo hanya menurut saja karena kalau tidak dia takut Runa akan mengamuk lagi.

"Runa, memangnya apa yang akan kau dan Byakuya lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya... Mencegah agar hal buruk tidak terjadi, mungkin seperti itu." jawab Runa asal.

* * *

Ichigo dan Runa mengikuti pelajaran dengan perasaan was-was, pikiran mereka terfokus dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, semua murid pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Ichigo menatap Runa yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas, Ichigo langsung mengikuti kemana Runa pergi. Ichigo berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Runa yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Runa, tunggu." ujar Ichigo.

"Kau mau ikut ya? Sebaiknya cepat." ujar Runa dan dia segera menuju atap sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah, langit senja terlihat indah dari atas atap. Angin sore juga terasa menyejukkan, tapi berbeda dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi. Runa melihat sosok Byakuya yang sudah berada di atap sekolah.

"Bapa." panggil Runa.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah Runa dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua segera berjalan mendekati Byakuya. Sejenak suasana terasa tidak mengenakkan.

'Runa, apakah kau yakin?' tanya Rukia dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin." ujar Runa mantap.

"Ternyata kalian datang lagi." ujar Hisagi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga. Kira juga sudah berada di samping Hisagi, dia menatap ke arah Runa, Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Urusan kami hanya membawa Kuchiki Rukia, kenapa kalian harus ikut campur?" tanya Kira.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kira, semuanya terdiam. Atmosfir yang terasa sungguh kaku dan ada kilatan kekesalan antara Runa dan Hisagi. Tampaknya kalau tidak dicegah mereka berdua bisa saling menyerang lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Rukia pada kalian!" seru Runa.

"Kenapa? Padahal dia berada di dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri masalah ini." Runa langsung saja berlari menuju ke arah Hisagi dan langsung menyerangnya.

Hisagi yang menyadari sinyal pertarungan dari Runa mulai menyerangnya, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya sedangkan Runa mengeluarkan pisau yang dibawanya. Tentu saja pertarungan mereka berdua hanyalah tindakan yang sia-sia, karena tidak mungkin Runa bisa mengalahkan seorang _shinigami_.

Kira yang melihat Hisagi dan Runa bertarung hanya membiarkannya saja dan segera menghampiri ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya hanya menatap Kira dengan wajah datar, Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"Kau seorang Pastor?" tanya Kira.

"Iya." jawab Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan masalahnya hingga menjadi seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku tidak membiarkan. Semua terjadi seperti ini."

"Tidak hanya Kuchiki Runa, ternyata jiwa pemberontak milik Hikari Runa lebih kuat. Kami sulit untuk menghalanginya."

Byakuya hanya diam saja mendengar pernyataan Kira. Dia juga tidak ingin jiwa Rukia terus berada di tubuh orang lain, tidak segera kembali ke dunia sana. Byakuya merasa Rukia masih memiliki ganjalan di hatinya.

'Atau jangan-jangan dia?' batin Byakuya sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo tetap tidak bergeming dan melihat ke arah pertarungan Runa dan Hisagi.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat untuk manusia biasa." ujar Hisagi.

"Huh, kalau cuma seperti ini aku bisa." ujar Runa sambil menyeringai ke arah Hisagi dan mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi. Runa mulai merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pisau lipat. Dengan sekali lempar pisau-pisau itu mengarah ke arah Hisagi, sayangnya Hisagi berhasil menangkisnya.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba Runa sudah berada di depan Hisagi dan sudah memegang pedang miliknya, wajahnya hanya memandang Hisagi dengan senyum mencurigakan. Hisagi segera menghindar dari tendangan Runa.

"Setidaknya aku memegang pedangmu ini." ujar Runa sambil memegang pedang Hisagi dan menancapkannya di lantai atap sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat untuk masalah pertarungan. Aku akui itu." ujar Hisagi.

Runa hanya tersenyum saja, sedangkan Ichigo yang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua merasa was-was sendiri. Dia bingung bagaimana nasib Rukia. Tapi Ichigo yakin Runa pasti bisa melindungi Rukia.

'Aku ini payah, tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai.' batin Ichigo.

Byakuya melirik ke arah Ichigo juga Runa dan Hisagi. Mata hitamnya menangkap tindakan Runa tadi, yang menurutnya mungkin untuk mengulur waktu. Dia berfikir bagaimana caranya bertindak dalam hal ini.

Runa kembali hendak menyerang Hisagi dengan tangan kosong, Hisagi juga melayani pertarungan yang dibawakan Runa itu. Ichigo tetap menatap ke arah pertarungan itu begitu juga Kira.

'Tampaknya tidak ada cara lain lagi.' batin Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan menjauhi Kira dan Ichigo, tempat yang dia datangi berada di pojok atap. Byakuya langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai membaca berbagai macam doa sambil menuangkan sebuah cairan yang berasal dari sebuah tabung kecil yang dibawanya.

Cairan itu mengelilingi Byakuya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang di dalamnya. Byakuya tetap membacakan doa dan tiba-tiba ada hal aneh terjadi.

"Akh..." jerit Runa yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Runa?" jerit Ichigo dan segera menghampiri Runa.

TBC

A/N: Akh... Lagi-lagi temanya seperti ini.

Gomen kalau kurang bagus dan aku menunggu reviewnya...^^


	7. Action! part 2

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review.

Met baca...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

* * *

**The Reasons**

**

* * *

**

"Akh..." jerit Runa yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Runa?" jerit Ichigo dan segera menghampiri Runa.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba tumbang begitu?" tanya Hisagi yang melihat Runa sedang menderita. Runa tidak menjawab, entah kenapa yang dia rasakan sekarang tubuhnya terasa panas. Seperti akan membakar dirinya sendiri.

"Runa kau baik-baik saja? Rukia juga?" tanya Ichigo beruntun.

"Akh... Sakit..." bisik Runa sambil memegang kedua lengannya. Ichigo melihat sosok Runa, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi pandangan Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat sosok Byakuya di pojok sana yang sedang berdoa.

"Byakuya? Jangan-jangan kau?" ujar Ichigo.

Byakuya tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia tetap meneruskan ritualnya. Semakin lama Byakuya melantunkan doa semakin kesakitan tubuh Runa. Ichigo makin khawatir karena jika Runa kesakitan otomatis Rukia juga.

"Wah, tampaknya sang Pastor sedang melakukan ritual." gumam Kira.

"Eh?" Ichigo memandang bingung ke arah Kira dan juga Byakuya. Ichigo kembali menatap ke Runa, dia masih saja bergumam kata-kata 'sakit' dan sebagainya. Ichigo melirik ke leher Runa yang terpasang _rosario_, benar _rosario _itu terus bercahaya. Cahaya-nya sama dengan warna lingkaran yang berada di bawah Byakuya. 'Jangan-jangan efek _rosario _ini?' gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo ingin melepaskan _rosario _itu dari tubuh Runa, tapi ketika Ichigo menyentuh Runa serasa ada listrik yang mengalir. Membuatnya tidak bisa mendekat apalagi menyentuh Runa seperti tadi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melepaskan _rosario _itu, Kurosaki." gumam Byakuya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang akan membantu Rukia? Kau malah menyakitinya!" Ichigo memandang Byakuya dengan emosi. Ingin rasanya menghajar Byakuya, tapi tentu dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Hisagi dan Kira juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ya tingkat kemampuan mereka dan Byakuya berbeda dan tidak mungkin disamakan. Tapi mereka berdua telah menyimpulkan apa tujuan Byakuya melakukan hal ini.

Warna mata Runa yang semula orb merah telah berubah menjadi violet, Rukia telah muncul. Tapi justru Rukia berteriak kencang daripada Runa.

"AAAKHH!" jerit Rukia.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo yang langsung mendekati Rukia dan memeluknya. Tidak dihiraukan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya, yang dia pedulikan adalah keselamatan Rukia.

Byakuya tampak sudah selesai membacakan doa untuk Rukia. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar, seolah-olah tidak ada rasa apapun disana.

"Nii-sama..." desis Rukia. Badannya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang, tapi dia senang Ichigo mau melindunginya. Runa juga terkena efek dari apa yang Byakuya lakukan.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja, Rukia." ujar Byakuya datar dan langsung melempari Rukia dengan air yang ada di tabung kecil yang dia bawa. Wajah Rukia basah terkena air itu begitu juga Ichigo yang memeluknya, tapi tetap saja Rukia lebih banyak terkena air itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita akan lihat apa kau mau keluar." gumam Byakuya. Byakuya kembali membacakan doa dan teriakan Rukia makin menjadi-jadi. Didorongnya tubuh Ichigo yang tadi memeluknya, Ichigo berada di samping Rukia.

Rukia langsung menjerit sekeras mungkin. Ichigo tidak tahan melihat Rukia diperlakukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Byakuya bukan membantu tapi malah menyakiti. Ichigo berfikir itulah yang Byakuya lakukan.

"Rukia?" jerit Ichigo.

"Akh... Sakit..." gumam Rukia sambil berteriak.

"Apa yang-"

"_Holy water. _Iblis tidak tahan dengan itu."

"Kau kira Rukia iblis?"

Ichigo sudah merasa kesabarannya habis karena tingkah Byakuya itu, dia langsung menuju ke arah Byakuya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Apanya yang akan menolong? Kau malah membuatnya makin tersiksa! Ini yang kau sebut menolong?" cecar Ichigo dengan penuh emosi.

"Diamlah, Kurosaki." gumam Byakuya. Byakuya melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang ada di kerah bajunya dan hanya membacakan sedikit doa. Rukia merasa tubuhnya panas sekali, dia masih saja berteriak keras.

"Rukia..." gumam Ichigo.

Air mata mulai mengalir di mata Rukia, wajah cantiknya sudah basah karena air mata juga _Holy water _tadi. Rukia merasa sudah sangat tidak berdaya. Runa juga ikut merasakan penderitaan Rukia.

'Kau tidak apa-apa?' tanya Runa khawatir. Kondisinya memang tidak separah Rukia. Rukia benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Aku..." desis Rukia. Nafasnya terasa berat, susah sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Runa. Dia masih harus menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu benar-benar membakar dirinya.

'Rukia?'

"Rukia." panggil Byakuya dingin. Rukia perlahan menoleh ke arah Byakuya. Ditatapnya wajah kakak iparnya itu dengan tatapan memelas. Rukia memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan."

Byakuya langsung mendekati tubuh Rukia yang telah lemah itu, tangannya membelai rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut. Ditatapnya mata violet Rukia yang mulai redup itu.

"Rukia, keluarlah dari tubuh Runa." gumam Byakuya sambil langsung menarik _rosario _yang ada di leher Runa. Dan seketika bagai ada roh yang keluar dari tubuh Runa, Runa langsung jatuh ke belakang dan roh alias Rukia itu melirik ke arah Runa.

* * *

"Runa!" jerit Rukia kaget.

"Duh... Badanku sakit semua." keluh Runa.

"Runa? Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah Runa dan Rukia bergantian. Sekarang Rukia telah keluar dari tubuh Runa. Runa perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya itu.

"Rukia? Kau sudah keluar?" tanya Runa.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan pada Runa, dicarinya sosok Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan rasa terkejut yang besar. Kaget karena dia bisa melihat sosok Rukia lagi.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan pelan ke arah Ichigo, mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata coklat Ichigo. Terlihat senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Rukia.

"Aku kembali." gumam Rukia.

"Tapi kau akan..." Ichigo tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dia takut jika harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Iya, Rukia dibawa paksa oleh kedua _shinigami _itu. Hisagi dan Kira hanya menatap Rukia dengan wajah datar. Hisagi langsung berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Ternyata Kuchiki Rukia sudah menyerahkan diri. Saatnya untuk pergi." ujar Hisagi. Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin menatap wajah Ichigo dulu.

"Kau akan membawanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hisagi.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Suasana langsung terasa mencekam. Hisagi yang telah siap membawa Rukia pergi, Runa yang badannya masih lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, Byakuya yang hanya menatap datar keadaan di sekitar dan Ichigo yang hanya terdiam, dia merasakan emosi hampir menguasainya.

"Hisagi-kun, tunggu." ujar Kira. Hisagi langsung melirik ke arah Kira dengan tatapan kurang baik, dia seperti merasakan apa yang akan Kira sampaikan ini kurang baik.

"Apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Coba kau perhatikan kondisi Kuchiki Rukia. Ada yang menghambatnya." jawab Kira.

Hisagi hanya menghela nafas saja, ok dia memandang Rukia baik-baik. Tampaknya ucapan Kira ada benarnya, manusia memang tidak bisa merasakan apa yang _shinigami_ rasakan. Ada sesuatu yang menghambat Rukia, ya Rukia masih memiliki ganjalan hati dan hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh Kira dan Hisagi.

"Ah... Aku benci mengakuinya, dia memang masih memiliki ganjalan." guma Hisagi sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Benar kan?" gumam Kira.

"Kalian juga menayadari hal itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kira mantap. Kira berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia. Ditatapnya wajah Rukia yang masih terasa hampa itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Kau masih memiliki ganjalan, kau pergi dengan kami juga tidak ada gunanya." jawab Kira.

"Lalu?"

Suasana langsung hening, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Runa akhirnya bisa bangkit dan dia berjalan perlahan menuju Rukia dan Kira. Kira menangkap sosok Runa yang mendekatinya dari ekor matanya.

"Ada keperluan apa, Hikari Runa?" tanya Kira.

"Aku..." desis Runa. Dia menatap Kira dengan tatapan tajam, entah apa yang akan Runa ucapkan tapi dia merasa kesal dengan para _shinigami._

"Aku tidak akan membawa Kuchiki Rukia."

"Eh?" semuanya yang mendengar ucapan Kira hanya kaget, terlebih lagi Ichigo. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, padahal _shinigami _itu mengincar Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, kalaupun kami membawa Kuchiki Rukia ke dunia sana itu hanya akan membuat dirinya menderita." jawab Kira.

"_Soul Society_ tidak butuh orang yang jiwanya masih memiliki ganjalan." tambah Hisagi. Tampaknya dia mulai mengerti keadaan, dan tidak memaksa kehendaknya untuk membawa Rukia.

"Kalaupun dia ikut, jiwanya hanya akan terancam. Di _Soul Society _hanya tempat untuk orang-orang yang sudah menyerahkan seluruh urusannya dan siap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan mereka jalani nanti, kehidupan abadi." jelas Kira lagi.

Suasan kembali hening, Runa melirik ke arah Rukia dan langsung tersenyum. Dia berusaha untuk menyemangati Rukia. Rukia juga tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Pastor itu juga tahu kan?" ujar Hisagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Iya benar, Rukia masih memiliki ganjalan," ujar Byakuya. "Aku juga pernah melakukan ritual tadi dan biasanya tidak butuh waktu lama agar iblis di tubuh seseorang bisa keluar, ketika berusaha mengeluarkan Rukia aku butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasa."

"Sudah kubilang Rukia bukan iblis!" seru Ichigo pada Byakuya, dia memandang tajam ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya tidak bergeming.

"Anak muda, roh yang ada di dalam tubuh seseorang itu iblis." ujar Kira pada Ichigo.

"Ck..." Ichigo merasa dia marah pada mereka bukan langkah yang bagus, jadi dia memilih diam.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Runa dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kuchiki Rukia, maukah kau menerima sesuatu dariku?" tanya Kira pada Rukia.

Semuanya memandang Rukia dengan harap-harap cemas, mereka menunggu keputusan Rukia. Rukia menatap Kira dalam diam, entah mata violetnya masih terlihat redup.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

Kira mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kimono-nya, seperti sebuah salib kecil. Kira langsung mengalungkan salib itu di leher Rukia. Rukia memandang bingung apa yang akan Kira lakukan padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku akan memberimu hak hidup." jawab Kira.

"Eh?"

Semua yang mendengarnya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Rukia. Hisagi menatap Kira dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hak hidup? Itu adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Hisagi geram. "Kau tidak boleh memberikan hak hidup seenaknya, hanya seseorang yang suci dan memang pantas yang boleh menerima hak hidup. Kau juga tahu kan, memberi hak hidup sembarangan akan mengurangi setengah nyawamu?"

Kira menatap Hisagi sambil tersenyum. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia tidak ingin Rukia menderita dan jiwanya terombang-ambing di dunia manusia selamanya. Hanya inilah cara satu-satunya yang bisa Kira pikirkan.

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, jiwa Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan pernah damai," ujar Kira. "Kita juga tidak bisa membawa jiwa seseorang dengan paksa, hanya akan menyebabkan kekacauan di _Soul Society_."

"Jadi?" tanya Runa.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kuberikan kau hak hidup." ujar Kira sambil memejamkan matanya dan membacakan doa untuk Rukia. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Rukia merasakan kalau tiba-tiba dirinya merasa melayang.

Tidak lama setelah Kira selesai membacakan doa, Rukia sudah terlihat layaknya manusia biasa. Bukan roh yang tembus pandang seperti biasanya, wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, pakaian yang dipakainya adalah seperti yang Ichigo lihat saat dia bertemu Rukia di jembatan dulu.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Aku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia sambil menyentuh tangannya sendiri, menggerakkannya perlahan. Mata violetnya memandang tidak percaya, dia benar-benar hidup. Dia berada di tubuhnya sendiri, bukan roh ataupun di tubuh orang lain.

"Iya. Aku telah memberimu hak hidup." jawab Kira.

"Kira, kau serius?" tanya Hisagi. "Nanti kau..."

"Masalah nanti bisa kita pikirkan nanti juga," ujar Kira. "Yang penting sekarang, Kuchiki Rukia kau harus memanfaatkan hidupmu baik-baik."

"Iya!" jawab Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Runa yang berada paling dekat dengan Rukia dan Kira langsung mendekati Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Rukia? Ini benar-benar kau? Syukurlah..." ujar Runa senang.

"Runa, terima kasih." gumam Rukia.

Ichigo dan Byakuya juga berjalan mendekati Rukia, Ichigo yang melihat Rukia dengan wujud nyata seperti merasa teramat senang. Rukia bisa bersama dengan dirinya, tidak akan ada yang menghalangi cinta mereka.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Runa dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo merasa bahagia sekali, karena baru kali ini dia benar-benar dapat memeluk Rukia.

"Ehem!" Runa berdehem untuk menyadarkan Ichigo dan Rukia bahwa masih ada banyak orang yang melihat mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing.

"Haha... Ketahuan sekali, ganjalanmu adalah pemuda itu." ujar Kira sambil tertawa.

"Itu sudah jelas." tambah Hisagi.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersipu malu, ternyata para _shinigami _itu kalau ganjalan di hati Rukia adalah Ichigo. Dan sampai kapanpun ganjalan itu belum bisa hilang.

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya kami berlama-lama disini, kami akan kembali ke _Soul Society,"_ ujar Kira. "Ingatlah Kuchiki Rukia kau tidak bisa hidup lagi, jadi manfaatkan hak hidup yang kuberikan padamu."

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, _shinigami-san_." ujar Rukia sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kira dan Hisagi berjalan menjauh dari mereka, Hisagi menatap Runa sambil tersenyum. Runa heran dengan tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Runa.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melanjutkan pertarungan kita lain waktu." ujar Hisagi.

"Kutunggu saat itu."

Tidak lama Kira dan Hisagi segera pergi meninggalkan mereka di atap sekolah itu. Langit juga mulai gelap, malam telah tiba. Bintang-bintang di langit terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya, memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Selamat datang, Rukia." ujar Ichigo.

"Hehe... Terima kasih." gumam Rukia.

Ichigo kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia, tampaknya mereka berdua merasa dunia ini bagai milik berdua. Runa yang melihat hal itu hanya merasa kesal, langsung ditarik Rukia dari Ichigo.

"Meski Rukia sudah benar-benar hidup, kau tidak bisa seenaknya Ichigo." desis Runa. Tampaknya Runa tidak suka jika Ichigo menyentu Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu wajar kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Disini ada Bapa lho... Kau tidak malu?"

Runa langsung menatap ke arah Byakuya, Byakuya hanya memasang wajah datarnya itu. Toh, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

"Sudahlah Runa, terserah mereka." gumam Byakuya.

"Kok gitu, Bapa?" tanya Runa.

"Memang terserah, tapi jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya lebih, Kurosaki." desis Byakuya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo.

Ternyata tidak hanya Runa, Byakuya juga tidak menyukai Ichigo terlalu dekat dengan Rukia. Tapi mereka berdua memiliki prinsip yang sama, asal Rukia tidak disakiti dan tidak diperlakukan macam-macam hal itu masih wajar.

"Haha... Nii-sama dan Runa, kalian kompak ya?" ujar Rukia sambil tertawa. Runa hanya tersipu malu saja dibilang seperti itu, sedangkan Byakuya tidak bergeming.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, tidak baik berlama-lama disini." ujar Byakuya.

"Iya!" seru Runa yang langsung mengikuti Byakuya pergi.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya memandang Runa yang tampaknya senang bisa berada di dekat Byakuya. Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum, malam ini adalah malam bahagia bagi mereka. Bahwa mereka bisa benar-benar bersama tanpa ada halangan lagi.

Langit menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka akan bersama tanpa ada yang akan memisahkan mereka lagi.

**The End**

A/N: Ah... Kurasa ini sudah last chap. Jujur aku merasa kalau endingnya agak aneh, tapi jadinya seperti ini...XDD

Seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
